Ces fois de trop
by LonelyD
Summary: La toute première fois où on dépose son frère dans ses bras, Thor promet de le protéger, mais il n'imagine pas que leur histoire sera plus compliquée que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. / THORKI.


Fandom: Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Alan Taylor.

Pairing: Thor/Loki.

Rating: T pour l'inceste et pour les rapports sexuels implicites.

Genre: Romace/Family.

Note: Une excuse, seulement, pour mettre Thor et Loki ensemble. C'est une énième façon de raconter leur possible relation incestueuse. C'est aussi histoire de me remettre à écrire sur eux et de me motiver à terminer d'autres projets plus conséquents ( et puis les embauches de ce texte traînent depuis trop longtemps dans mes documents ). Je n'écris que rarement au présent, mais je trouvais que cette fois-ci ça s'y prêtait bien. J'espère que ça vous plaira, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

Le bébé se tait quand Frigga le dépose dans ses bras. Thor est un peu plus âgé que lui à cette époque – assez âgé pour garder un souvenir très clair de ce moment –, mais il est déjà beaucoup plus grand.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre en un cercle parfait. Aucun son ne s'en échappe. Il a le souffle coupé devant ce petit être fragile et chétif qui réclame déjà tant d'attention. L'enfant ne pleure plus, non, mais ses grands yeux verts l'appellent. Un tendre sentiment l'envahit lorsque Thor comprend qu'il ne pourra jamais se séparer de lui.

« C'est notre fils, annonce d'une voix grave Odin qui pose une main rassurante sur son épaule. »

Ses doigts sont si grands qu'ils touchent son cou.

« Il est lui aussi un prince, _ton petit frère_ , poursuit Odin. »

Quand Thor lève la tête vers ses parents, il voit les regards braqués sur lui s'illuminer de la même lumière que le grand Yggdrasil. Il est inutile qu'on lui dise que le petit Loki est un trésor qui se doit d'être convenablement protégé.

L'être collé contre lui attrape sa main de ses tout petits doigts et la serre si fort qu'il en vient à s'étonner de tant de force. Il oublie alors ses parents pour ne se préoccuper que du petit prince.

Odin lui a de toute façon tout expliqué des responsabilités qui lui reviennent en tant qu'aîné. Il doit veiller sur Loki, lui montrer l'exemple, mais aussi le soutenir dès qu'il en aura besoin et Thor se sent prêt à l'assumer. Il se sent fier et n'hésite pas à bomber le torse pour le montrer.

Pourtant ces grands yeux ne cessent de le fixer comme la plus particulière des curiosités. Loki est trop jeune, il ne devrait pas tout à fait comprendre qui il est, ni savoir où il se trouve. Ce n'est qu'une impression.

Thor promet à Odin et à Frigga qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour prendre soin de son petit frère. Il sait, il en est sûr, lorsqu'il l'affirme haut et fort à ses parents, qu'il ne se trompe pas.

Le sourire de Frigga n'a jamais été si réconfortant et comme le soleil matinal, il indique que les choses sont rentrées dans leur ordre.

Quand Thor se penche finalement sur le front pâle de la créature entre ses bras, qui miaule à peine et serre toujours plus fort sa main, il y dépose un chaste baiser du bout des lèvres pour sceller leur destin de frères.

C'est la tout première mission qu'il se voit confier.

* * *

Frigga les observe depuis longtemps, trop longtemps et Thor sent son regard se faire tous les jours un peu plus lourd sur lui. Ils se chassent et se poursuivent encore, se cherchent comme des enfants. Ils ont pourtant passé l'âge – c'est Mère qui ne cesse de le leur répéter. Thor a atteint l'adolescence depuis peu et Loki, bien que toujours fragile et dégingandé, le suit de très près.

Pour le moment, Thor se fiche bien de ce qu'il sied ou ne sied guère de faire pour un prince de son rang. S'il lui prend l'envie de se rouler parterre et d'y entraîner Loki avec lui, il n'hésitera pas à le faire, qu'Odin et tout Asgard jettent leurs regards mécontents sur lui ou non. Il est le prince héritier du trône de son père et même si la perspective de la royauté lui semble encore bien loin, à des années qu'il n'est pas encore capable d'estimer, il est bien conscient de ses privilèges.

Il ne fait rien de mal après tout. Loki est son petit frère, celui qu'il a toujours eu dans ses jambes et tout près de lui. Il est son premier camarade de jeu et son confident. Il leur arrive parfois de se disputer, comme tous les autres enfants. Thor frappe d'un coup de pied Loki qui en retour lui tire les cheveux avant de le mordre jusqu'au sang. Tous les frères et sœurs à travers les mondes le font et il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans.

Ils dorment encore ensemble et même si cela fait lever au ciel les yeux de leur pauvre mère qui ne sait que faire d'eux et même si Odin les réprimande pour leur comportement, ils n'en ont que faire. Thor ne comprend pas tout à fait ce qu'il y a de gênant. Plus jeunes, ils ont partagé le même lit – et il sait que de nombreux enfants le font aussi. Les petits petons froids de Loki venaient se blottir la nuit contre son corps chaud et il prenait dans ses bras ce bambin qu'il avait juré devant tous les dieux de protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle – et cela voulait dire pour les milliers d'années à venir.

Ils n'ont pas changé depuis et si Thor souhaite toujours rester près de Loki, même dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, quand le monde dort et le temps semble se suspendre, c'est avant tout pour tenir cette promesse qu'il avait juré d'honorer. Il aime toujours autant son petit frère et ça ne cessera jamais.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il baise sa main écorchée alors que Loki vient de s'étaler de tout son long dans la cour derrière le palais. Les jardins et le labyrinthe ont toujours eu leur préférence. Ils offrent un abri et une tranquillité qu'ils ne connaissent plus dans l'enceinte de leur demeure. Précepteurs, enseignants et parents les reprennent sans cesse sur leur proximité, même leurs amis commencent à les lorgner du coin de l'œil et Thor aimerait bien tous les envoyer voir sur Helheim s'il y est.

Loki ne lâche pas de sanglot, mais sourit à son toucher. Un bruit de succion baveux accompagne le baiser magique que Thor vient de déposer sur la main meurtrie de son frère. Le jeune prince lui saute au cou pour le remercier et ils s'écrasent tous les deux.

Le rire de Loki éclate en mille morceaux au moment où celui-ci s'élance dans le labyrinthe. Thor lui laisse un peu d'avance et époussette ses vêtements. Derrière lui, en haut sur son balcon, Frigga les guette toujours d'un œil inquiet. Thor ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi et lance un regard de défi à sa mère avant de disparaître lui aussi dans le jardin.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque Thor se prend à détailler un peu trop du regard le corps de son frère, de ses bras frêles à ses fines chevilles, en passant par sa taille encore menue, qu'il comprend l'inquiétude de Frigga et qu'il se déteste pour la toute première fois.

La sensation lui retourne les boyaux quand il réalise ce qu'il lui arrive. Il se donne envie de vomir et se promet de ne plus jamais recommencer. Les frères dorment peut-être ensemble dans tous les royaumes, mais aucun ne partage une pensée comme la sienne.

Le problème est qu'il pense tout le temps à Loki, qu'il soit tout à côté de lui ou non. Il se force à baiser les yeux devant lui de peur que son petit frère ne parvienne à découvrir ce qu'il y cache. Loki trouve toujours un moyen de lier leurs regards. Il le cherche et il devient de plus en plus difficile de dissimuler ses secrets. Thor a comme l'impression que Loki se joue de lui et de ce qu'il parvient à lire au fond de lui, cette bouillante passion qui lui ronge les entrailles à l'en faire suer les nuits où Loki n'est pas là.

Il oublie parfois que Loki est son petit frère lorsqu'il se plonge dans ses prunelles qui ne sont plus innocentes depuis longtemps. Il en vient même à se demander si elles l'ont seulement été un jour. Parfois, il espère que l'horreur est réciproque quand Loki le fixe d'une expression impénétrable que Thor ne peut jamais déchiffrer et il se dit qu'il n'est pas le monstre, que c'est Loki qui l'a ensorcelé avec ses dons de sorcier et ses tours de magie – dont il est de plus en plus la victime. Brusquement, il se déteste encore plus. Il ne devrait pas blâmer Loki pour l'immoralité qui noircit son âme.

Thor fait de son mieux et il a beau y mettre tout la bonne volonté du monde, sa promesse finit pourtant par s'envoler avec ses soupirs quand Loki lui prend la main.

Il s'efforce tout de même de ne rien montrer et ce n'est que dans sa solitude qu'il permet à ses dévorantes flammes de s'emparer de lui. Il fait comme si ce n'était pas à Loki qu'il pense quand il se touche sous l'épaisseur de ses draps, comme si ce n'était pas son prénom qu'il murmure quand il jouit entre ses doigts. Le secret de la lune retient les sentiments qui le consument et au matin, il fait comme si tout cela n'existait pas.

Parfois Loki se glisse encore dans son lit et il souhaite ne pas être le seul à partager ses ignobles sentiments. Il le croit quand il sent Loki serré contre son corps. Mais son frère dort et rêve et n'a rien du monstre que Thor est devenu. Il doit réprimer ses pulsions quand Loki entoure sa taille et laisse courir ses longs doigts sur son abdomen – un baiser, un seul baiser pourrait le libérer, mais les conséquences, il ne veut même pas les imaginer.

À partir de ce moment-là, il ne dort plus avec son frère. Il se contraint à s'en éloigner, sous ces regards meurtriers qui ne cessent de le fixer. Loki le lui fait rapidement savoir et Odin devient le principal sujet de ses colères, même s'il n'y peut rien. C'est Thor le monstre.

Une occasion inespérée se présente quand Thor peut partir. Il doit parfaire son apprentissage de guerrier, il peut enfin naviguer à travers les mondes. Loki est au bord des larmes quand il prend la mer, mais part, les poings serrés, sans lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un au revoir au moment où le navire s'apprête à quitter le port.

Les jours passés loin de son frère sont pire que tout. Thor y pense plus encore avec la distance qui les sépare. Il transforme sa honte en rage contre lui-même, contre le monde entier et la mue en fureur. Il n'a jamais aussi bien manié son marteau et il sait que Loki aurait été fier de le voir.

Mais lorsqu'il revient, il ne fête pas son retour, il ne cherche à voir personne et ne s'approche même pas de Loki.

C'est son frère qui finit par venir à lui, le soir, en se glissant dans sa chambre, entre ses draps, comme un serpent qui viendrait délivrer un cadeau empoisonné. L'illusion est douce et bienvenue. Thor croit d'abord naïvement à une de leurs vieilles nuits passées ensembles, quand ils n'étaient que des enfants, que Thor chuchotait des histoires à faire peur et que Loki se blottissait, de peur, contre son corps. Mais Loki est nu et lui ordonne de l'embrasser.

Thor hésite, mais fait comme si de rien n'était. Il dépose un baiser sur son front, aussi innocent que le tout premier baiser qu'il a donné à Loki – ce qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Il ferme alors les yeux comme si ses paupières pouvaient chasser toutes les horreurs dont il rêve la nuit – toutes les choses qu'il rêve de faire à Loki.

Loki soupire tout contre lui, puis il se met à gémir et Thor rougit et ne sait quoi faire. Il ne trouve rien de mieux que de couvrir la bouche obscène de son frère qui se met à sucer deux de ses doigts et à le défier. Il sait à ce moment que si Loki ne le repousse pas, il ne pourra pas s'arrêter.

Le semblant de lucidité qui est encore allumé à l'étage cérébral déjà fatigué par tout le sang que pompe son entrejambe surexcitée parvient tout de même à lui commander de dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que ne se produise l'irréparable.

« Dis-moi non » est tout ce qu'il arrive à articuler.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, se met à implorer de la voix tremblante et coupable à la fois de celui qui prononce ses dernières paroles avant d'être envoyé à l'échafaud.

Pour toute réponse, Loki reprend ses plaintes, toujours plus explicites, et se tend sous lui, l'air de mimer l'extase alors que Thor ne l'a même pas encore touché.

C'en est trop pour lui qui ne veut plus combattre ses envies. Il ne s'est pas trompé, pas une fois et tous les regards que Loki rivait sur lui criaient la même chose que les siens. Il pose alors sa bouche sur la clavicule saillante de son frère et sa main court déjà se perdre sous les draps qui les recouvrent tous les deux.

* * *

Ils ont beau avoir brisé le tabou entre eux, ils savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais afficher leurs sentiments au grand jour. Cela tuerait leur père, cela chagrinerait leur mère et aucun d'eux n'a envie de cela. Ils s'aiment pourtant, il s'aiment tellement qu'il est parfois difficile de se dissimuler du regard des autres.

Le jour, tout n'est alors qu'une succession de non-dits et de malentendus, regards lubriques dissimulés sous de longs cils, de genoux qui se touchent sous la table à manger, de doigts qui se cherchent et s'entrelacent à l'abri des regards, parce que tout ça n'est fait que d'interdits. Ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit tombée que leurs murmures se transforment en caresses au détour d'un couloir, dans une salle déserte, au pied d'un vieil arbre esseulé et les silences deviennent des soupirs et leurs rires des gloussements.

Pour masquer les apparences, ils n'hésitent pas à papillonner de conquêtes en conquêtes. Thor est celui qui a le plus de succès aux yeux de tout Asgard, mais il sait que Loki en comptabilise deux fois plus. Il connaît l'art de la séduction – et Thor n'irait jamais dire le contraire – et sait déchiffrer les désirs des autres.

Thor ne s'en offusque pas vraiment, c'est un jeu qui s'est installé entre eux : à qui rendra le plus rapidement l'autre jaloux. Loki résiste tellement mieux à toutes les tentatives de Thor – car c'est toujours lui qui finit par craquer le premier. Des mots chuchotés à une oreille, un rire cristallin et quelques paroles suggestives, ils en échangent des dizaines avec toutes les personnes qui sont à leur goût.

Thor ne se met vraiment en rage que lorsque Loki les choisies blondes, grandes et musclées – de pâles copies de ce qu'il peut être, en somme – et se pavane à leur bras devant tout Asgard. C'est un énième défi qui lui est lancé et sous les yeux obnubilés de leurs camarades. Il entend des chuchotements étonnés parfois et se fustige de ne pouvoir calmer son frère qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Loki aime par-dessus tout lorsqu'il parvient à le pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'en prendre à ceux qui l'ont approché d'un peu trop près. Lui aime aussi s'amuser à tourmenter ses pauvres conquêtes qui n'ont rien vu venir. Il leur arrive même parfois de se camoufler sous les artifices de Loki pour faire irruption lors de fêtes au bras l'un de l'autre, comme n'importe quel couple pourrait le faire.

Mais ils ne sont pas n'importe quel couple, ils sont de sang royal et ils sont frères et ils ne l'ont malheureusement que trop bien compris. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils savent qu'un temps viendra où ils devront se séparer. Au début, les séparations étaient toujours déchirantes. Loki se mettait souvent à pleurer, Thor aussi. Avec le temps, l'âge et l'acception de leur rôle respectif, ils ont fini par s'y habituer. Thor profite toujours de ces moments pour faire comprendre à son frère à quel point il est important pour lui – de toutes les manières possibles.

C'est Loki qui partira cette fois-ci, dans quelques heures à peine et Thor n'est pas prêt à le laisser s'en aller sans lui faire savoir qu'il lui manquera énormément.

« Thor, il y a du monde partout, ils risquent de nous voir, lui dit Loki quand il l'entraîne dans une enclave, derrière une statue, cachés des regards indiscrets. »

Thor le regarde avec des yeux auxquels Loki ne peut résister.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne nous verra. Personne ne nous entendra. »

Il l'embrasse dans le cou, juste à cet endroit qui fait perdre tous ses moyens à Loki et ça marche, comme toujours. Il le voit prendre appui sur la sculpture et basculer sa tête en arrière au moment où il ferme les yeux.

« À genoux, murmure son frère. »

Thor s'exécute avec plaisir lorsqu'il sent les doigts de Loki fourrager dans sa chevelure et il sait que Loki le regrettera, à peine les portes du palais passées, quand celui-ci resserre l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de son cou, mord la main qu'il a posée devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

Il relève la tête vers son frère et lui sourit. Les yeux de Loki le fixent à nouveau et Thor ne peut que se dire que même s'ils finiront par emprunter des chemins différents, il ne pourra jamais vraiment fuir l'emprise que son frère a sur lui – celle qui a existé à l'instant même où il a pris Loki dans ses bras.

* * *

Le vent souffle dans son dos et retient sa chute quelques instants. Loki s'écrase finalement de tout son long, un gémissement de bête remontant du fond de ses entrailles dont l'écho vient se perdre dans les hauteurs de la montagne. Le froid de la neige sur son visage lui fait l'effet d'une caresse après le coup qu'il vient de recevoir.

Il se redresse, ses bras tremblant sous son poids. Il se tourne d'un geste brusque qui lui arrache une grimace. Lui fait face une imposante stature voilée par la tempête, mais comme un phare dans la nuit, la lumière qui perce le mur de flocons le guide jusqu'au regard qui le détaille. La rage brille dans ces yeux, tel un orage.

Loki ricane. Le sang qui emplit sa bouche colore le blanc de la neige. Il passe sa langue sur ses dents, ses lèvres et son menton, puis se barbouille de rouge le visage avec sa main. L'homme devant lui le guette toujours du même œil sombre. C'est un spectacle presque morbide qu'il se plaît à lui offrir. Autrefois, c'était un tout autre regard qui le fixait de la sorte.

Il se relève, braillant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles, gesticulant pour illustrer ses propos. Il se plie en deux, tordu de rire, s'écroulant presque aux pieds de l'homme qui recule. Celui-ci l'attrape au col de son costume pour le porter à sa hauteur.

Ils se jaugent un moment et enfin Loki peut l'identifier. Il n'est plus un étranger – il n'agit plus comme tel. Ils avaient été frère un jour. Ils avaient partagé leurs rires et leurs peines, ils avaient partagé leur lit et plus encore – plus que des frères – mais dans les yeux bleus qui lui font face, Loki n'en trouve pas une trace – _pour l'instant_. Il y a eu un fossé pour les séparer. Ce sont des millénaires qui se sont écoulés et le trou a continué de se creuser.

Thor ouvre la bouche pour lui hurler il ne sait quoi, mais il n'entend pas. Loki se jette sur ses lèvres, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. C'est une sensation qu'il n'a pas pu savourer depuis longtemps. Thor le lui refuse – même s'il accepte toujours d'autres traitements. Il n'en a pourtant pas toujours été ainsi. C'est Thor qui l'a embrassé le premier et ce sera sans doute lui aussi qui initiera leur dernier baiser.

Ce contact sanguinolent ne peut durer que quelques secondes. Thor le repousse d'un geste brusque, mais il est trop tard. Le sang lui teint le visage et cette lueur que Thor s'est efforcé de cacher se met à briller. Le spectacle ravit Loki qui disparaît au milieu de la neige.

Thor étouffe un grognement. Il manque d'air, c'est évident. La situation le dépasse. Il aurait sans doute aimé que tout leur passé soit loin derrière eux ou même enterré. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne le serait jamais. Leurs souvenirs finissent toujours par refaire surface. Loki sait que Thor regrette parfois de s'être laissé aller à ses pulsions et de lui avoir cédé. Thor n'a jamais vraiment accepté cette part de chaos en lui – et la rejette plus que jamais. Ils étaient frères – et le sang n'importait pas beaucoup à cette époque – et ils s'aimaient.

Quand Thor reprend enfin sa respiration, il déglutit. Un objet froid bloque sa gorge et une main court sur son torse.

« Je t'ai eu, encore, murmure Loki, son souffle chaud enveloppant la nuque de Thor qui tressaille. »

C'est la même rengaine depuis des siècles. Thor a beau se mentir à lui-même, il finit par revenir à lui et Loki se plaît à s'en amuser et à le hanter. Ils sont frères par leurs parents et les armes, ils sont frères par le sang et les larmes et ils sont frères pour tous les cris et les nuits qu'ils ont partagés, que Thor le veuille ou non. C'est ce qui a fait leur histoire et ce qui lie leur destin. Ils se retrouvent pour toujours mieux se détester et Loki doute qu'un jour il puisse s'en lasser.


End file.
